


A Locked Box

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny tried too hard to hide Harry's gift and now she can't get it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Locked Box

Ginny sighed. She had tried everything to get the trunk open and it wouldn't budge. She never should have let Percy cast those charms on it, but she didn't want to risk it coming open and ruining the surprise. She had uttered every incantation she could think of that could undo a charm - though the list was somewhat limited as a second year student.

Hermione came in just as Ginny threw down her wand. She plopped onto the bed and tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione ran over and sat next to her on the bed.

"It's that stupid trunk," Ginny snapped between sobs. "I stashed Harry's gift in it. Now I can't get it open."

"Oh, well," Hermione smiled. "Have you tried to undo the incantation you used to lock it up?"

"Percy did it." Ginny kicked at the trunk.

Hermione stood and examined the trunk from all sides. "Sometimes, it can be simpler than one thinks. Let's see... _Alohomora_."

Ginny smiled as she heard the lock snap open. "I didn't even think of that. I thought it was only for doors."

"Well, usually, but I figured it was a lock like any other so I'd give it a go. Now, I was sent to fetch you. Are you ready to head downstairs?"

Ginny opened the trunk, pulled something from it, and slipped it into her robes. She rubbed her eyes before making her way toward the door. "Yes, yes I am."


End file.
